A World Unknown
by punkforest
Summary: Maggie is your average 15 year old girl... until her boring vacation at #3 privet drive becomes something more when the strange boy next door reveals somehing unexpected // warning: includes lots of frustration at the magical world and a bit of sass. ;)
1. Default Chapter

A QUICK AUTHORS NOTE! 

A world unknown was in fact created by me, and I also use the pen name Mags .... so NO I DIDN'T STEAL IT THANX! 

THE MAGS account was getting old and full... I thought id post anew. WARNING FIRST CHAPTER IS SHORT --- SECOND ALSO --- IT PICKS UP LATER ON! 


	2. chapter 1 A bleak outlook

Read. And review too if you don't mind. 

The first few chapters suck but it gets good after that.

I own nothing so please don't sue me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A World Unknown--Chapter One: A Bleak Outlook

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I should be grateful. She thought. 

After all, it isn't every day that a 14 year old girl gets to go to Europe. 

Maggie's aunt and uncle offered to house her for 6 weeks over the summer holiday. They must have missed having children of their own, ever since cousin Morgan moved out, and felt that they had a void to fill. The empty-nest syndrome is common, after all. 

What concerned her was the absence of people her own age to associate with. She was mostly going to be there for the local history, but the ancient and all mighty tourist-traps of England could only keep her occupied for so long.... 

She managed to catch the eye of one of the stewardesses patrolling the aisles. 

"What time will we be arriving in London, miss?"

"Ohh, i would say in another 4 hours." The woman beamed down at her before strutting off to attend to another passenger.

Maggie offered a weak smile and nod as her thoughts turned back to her destination. Once more, she drew the rumpled piece of paper from her pocket that offered the directions to her summer residence with aunt Rose and uncle Randy. She pushed her square-rimmed glasses up her nose and read:

Randy and Rose Saunders

West Manchester

Number Three Privet Drive 

In their e-mails, they had told her all about the wonderful and exciting flower shows, markets, and general culture of their spot on the map. To her, it seemed like they were trying too hard to sell her on the idea of staying with them. Way too hard.

Stuffing the paper back into the pocket of her jeans, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

One way or another, this was going to be an interesting summer

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like i said, freaking short and boring but the first 3 or 4 chapters are just the opening cuts.

Please read and review. I appreciate it. 


	3. chapter 2 The boy Next door

Two weeks into her stay, and she hadn't spent a minute more than necessary at the house. Up until today, that is. Above all else, she refused to let herself get bored this summer.

Refused. Absolutely. 

Damn, she was bored.

For three hours, he had sat on the front step of Number Three Privet drive, talking to a cat, (yes, she likes to talk to cats) about the things she had seen and done in London and area over the past two weeks. 

After much deliberation, Maggie settled on the name allouitious for the cat. It was fitting as it reminded her of a worn stuffed bear of the same name that her Grandma had left to her when she passed on. It possessed the same shaggy grey fur and amber eyes, an unusual combination. 

The day had been hot, to say the least, and beads of sweat had formed at her temples. She held a cool glass of water as she stroked allouitious and hummed to herself. Several times she had heard a woman next door scold someone, but thought nothing of it.

She was pulled abruptly from her thoughts as a sharp yelp of pain followed by muttered curses reached her ears. It seemed to be coming from behind their neighbors fence which was so high that she had to hoist herself up into the branches of a low tree to see. There, crouching low to the ground and sifting through the flowers, occasionally yanking a weed from the earth, was a boy. He had messy jet black hair and was wearing clothes, that seemed far to big for his lithe frame. His back was alarmingly sunburnt and she could see that he was labouring against the heat.

Without thinking, Maggie smiled from her position, straggling the tree branch, and said "Hi!"

The boy looked as though he had been hit by a bus! He gave a yell and jumped from where he had crouched, stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. He lay there for a moment, shielding himself with his arms, as if expecting to be attacked, but finally lowered them. He was greeted by the sight of Maggie, straddling the tree and looking at him with her head cocked to the side, as though he were some sort of enigma.

"Hi," she said again. With another smile.

"Who...who are you?" The boy asked, he stood back as though he expected her to pounce upon him at any moment.

"Oh!, Sorry! I must have really startled you, I'm Maggie, I'm here for the summer, staying with your neighbors."She swung into his yard down from the tree.

The boy gave an audaible sigh of relief and seemed to relax. Now that she was on the ground with him, she saw that he had brilliant green eyes, partly concealed by thick-rimmed round glasses, as well as what appeared to be a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead which he tried to conceal by smoothing his hair over, to no avail, as they surveyed each other.

"Nice to meet you," the boy said extending his hand, "I'm Harry Potter." 

She accepted his offered gesture, then scanned the yard. "I thought I heard someone yell," she looked concerned."Was that you?" He blushed for a minute and then held out his hand, a shallow slice across the palm was leaking blood down his fingers. "Yeah," he said sheepishly,"umm, sorry if i startled you..."

"What! You should do something about that, you know!" She dug about her pockets and produced a strip of bandage."Here, let me."

"Do you always keep first-aid supplies on you?" Harry asked. This time, it was Maggie's turn to blush. "I used to be in girl guides.." She said with a little chuckle."I suppose it rubbed off on me." She tied off the bandage and stood straight just as a skinny, harsh-faced, woman in a pink dress came charging across the yard. Harry followed her gaze and turned just as the woman reached them.

"Hello, Aunt Petunia," Harry sighed,"I was just getting back to work."

"Good!" She snapped, then she turned her gaze to Maggie. "Who are you then?!" Maggie stammered under her glare "I...umm..I'm Maggie...From next door." Aunt Petunia frowned for a moment and then nodded.

"Yes, I do believe Rose mentioned you." She said. "Well, boy, back to work!" She turned on her heel and stormed back into the house. Maggie gaped at her retreating form before turning back to Harry. Amazingly, he seemed unruffled.

"Does she always treat you like that?" She said, still wide-eyed.

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me. Its really no big deal." He shifted his feet and stared at the ground. "You had better leave though, before she comes back out..."

Not wanting to get Harry into further trouble, she nodded and turned towards the gate. Just before she closed it she waved and Harry smiled back.

Things were starting to look up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This chapter was a little bit longer. I have a really good idea, but im only going to continue writing if I get reviews. Sorry, but i cant write if no one is going to read. I'll post again after 10 reviews. Thanx. 


	4. Chapter 3 Strange encounter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A World Unknown-- Chapter Three: Strange encounter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maggie awoke the next day to a sharp, tapping sound. She groggily lifted her head and put on her glasses. It didn't seem to be coming from her room, rather, somewhere outside. She lifted her water off the nightstand and walked to the window, and when she reached it, gaped and nearly dropped the glass. Not ten feet away, was a snowy white owl, tapping on a barred and locked window. Upon closer inspection, she realized that harry was on the other side, with his nose pressed against the glass. She hoisted her window open and leaned out as far as she could for a better look, nearly falling out in the process. Harry appeared to be trying to pick the lock on the window, and he wasn't having any luck. Every few minutes he would drop the pin and mutter to himself.

Now, Maggie, being an expert lockpick out of necessity, (no one will ever know how often she picked locks for access to the bathroom, MAN, brothers are annoying.) bounded to her bedside table an grasped a hair pin, then, without a second thought, slid onto the roof and jumped the short distance between the houses. Crawling along the shingles, she reached Harry's window and caught his attention. His reaction was much akin to the first time. He gave a start and fell backwards off the bed he had been kneeling on. Maggie grimaced and motioned for him to pull the glass portion of the window open. He did so, if reluctantly and awaited the barrage of questions that were sure to be coming. With not a word, Maggie reached inside the bars and pressed the pin into the lock. With a few good turns, and just the right pressure, she was greeted with a satisfying click and she pulled the lock away. Harry looked very relieved once he had shut the door to the owls tiny cage. He turned very red and looked at his feet once more. "So, I suppose you're wondering what I'm doing with an owl..." He mumbled.

"Not at all, Harry. I had a snake once. Strange pets are the best ones." She assured him. "That has got to be the most beautiful bird I've ever seen, too." At this, Harry brightened and looked up again. 

Just then, a giant, red-faced man burst into the room. He took one look et the scene, and a look of pure hated crossed his face as his eyes rested on Maggie. "NOT THIS TIME YOU DON'T!!!" He roared, diving straight for her. His large hands connected with her shoulders and she felt herself teeter off balance. Her feet slipped out from under her and she fell head over heels down the shingles. The last thing she saw, before dissapearing off the edge of the roof, was the face of an enraged Harry, holing what seemed to be a Wooden stick. 

Great. Thought Maggie sarcastically, that'll help. Then, the world went black. 


	5. chapter 4 excuses, excuses

Disclaimer:: I don't own harry Potter and his Potter-verse. I'm making no money off this story. Isn't that obvious?!::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A World Unknown. Chapter 4: Excuses ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"....fine after some rest, but i still don't see how this came about!"

Maggie lifted her head from the pillow and scanned the room. Everything was blurry. She heard the familiar voice of aunt Rose and vaugely wondered what she was doing in bed.

The morning's events came back to her in a rush. She sat up with a start and immediately regretted it when pain shot through her head. She rubbed her temples in a vain attempt to make it go away. 

Aunt Rose rushed across the room and pushed her back into the bed. 

"Oh Maggie! Can you hear me?! Are you ok!?" 

Maggie brushed her off with many assurances that she would be fine, put on her glasses, and slid out of the bed. Her Uncle Randy was headed out the door and down the stairs.

"Is Harry OK?....." She started.

"What? You mean the boy? I suppose so...." She looked ready to cry, so for the sake of her sanity, Maggie rushed out of the room and down the stairs after Uncle Randy. 

The mood in the living room was very tense. The man who had pushed her, and Harry's Aunt Petunia, were sitting side by side on the couch, wringing their hands. Across from them sat a very cross looking Uncle Randy. When she entered the room, they all stood up and began fussing over her. 

She warded them off and finally managed to work out that the man was Harry's Uncle, Vernon Dursley. Regardless, she kept a wary eye on him. Its not so easy to forgive a stranger who pushed you off his roof. All she really wanted to know was what happened after she fell off the roof and she was about to ask when she was cut off by the rushed apologies of the beefy Mr. Dursley. 

"So sorry...no harm meant...strangers in the neighborhood lately....." He muttered.

"Where's Harry?!" She demanded.

Mr. Dusleys expression darkened considerably when she mentioned his name but he covered it up quickly and explained that Harry was in shock over the morning's events and needed to sleep. Maggie highly doubted this but decided to keep her mouth shut.

Auntie Rose rushed down the steps, much more composed than before, and offered to make some tea for them all. While she was in the kitchen, Uncle Randy insisted on hearing exactly how his niece came to be unconsious in the Dursley's backyard. As Mr. Dursley explained it, he awoke that morning to strange noises coming from his nephews room, and when he came in to investigate, he found a stranger climbing through the window. Naturally, as he put it, he tried to defend his home. 

This may not have been quite how Maggie saw things, but she didn't want any questions raised about why she was on the roof in the first place and it seemed that so long as no suspicions were laid on Mr. Dursleys back, none would be laid on hers. She really didn't want to get Harry in any deeper trouble than he was surely already in. 

When Auntie Rose returned with the tea, the conversation turned to lighter matters. Apparently, the Dursleys had been friends with her Aunt and Uncle for some time so no hard feelings were held. 

Maggie let her mind wander to the moment before she had slipped off the roof. Harry had pulled a long, thin stick out of his pocket and actually seemed to think it would help the situation.' To each his own', she thought. She came back to reality just in time to hear Mrs. Dursley invite them all to Sunday dinner tomorrow night. 

"Dudley will be so pleased to have someone to spend the afternoon with." She gushed. "He really is a charming boy!"

Yeah right.

At least dinner would give her a chance first hand to see how Harry was doing. She meant to ask him about that stick, and more about his cool owl. 

After the Dursleys left, Both her Aunt and Uncle Fussed over her some more and then sent her back up for some more rest. But instead of resting, she thought of the strange, raven-haired boy next door. He seemed really shy and clumsy, but not in an i-like-you-as-more-than-a-friend-way. After all, no guy had ever really liked her that way. More like: Im-a-wary-guy-and-have-reason-to-be way. Mabye she was reading too deep into things; but there was something different about Harry Potter, and she had every intention to find out what it was.------------------------

TBC----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I have a good general direction going and yes, Maggie is going to go to Hogwarts. But not in the usual: i-suddenly-develop-magic-powers-and-start-school-in-my-fifth-year sort of way. Nope, i have something wayyyy more interesting in mind. 

**BPlease review.B**


	6. chapter 5 Dinner With the Durselys

I'm proud to say, that i finally got a review!!! Mwahahahaha 

This Chapter is dedicated too: Brigade701------ 

Go read his stuff now, he's got some awesome writings in progress. Go I Say!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A World Unknown --Chapter Five: Dinner With The Dursleys**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night of the dinner, Maggie made sure to have a plan of action at hand. 

Harry seemed to be very secluded, staying in his room most of the time. Also, she doubted that the Dursley's were very leniant with him under any circumstances. She would be sure to find the opportunity to talk with him alone, even at the risk of embarrassing her aunt and uncle.

Partly because it was Sunday dinner, and partly because she wanted to impress the Dursleys, Auntie Rose made Maggie wear a dress.

Now, to any ordinary girl, this may have been no problem whatsoever. To some, it would even be delightful. Sadly, Maggie wasn't any ordinary girl, and thus, hated dresses with a passion. In the rare event she did wear one, she felt silly. Like a mindless doll. Not that she held anything against girls who wore dresses, but they just weren't her style. 

Stupid, really. But how does she run or sit properly in a dress? As if to add insult to injury, the dress was pink. A stupid little sundress. Maggie had never really had any problems with confidence, but like any girl, she wasn't perfect. Her shoulder length golden brown hair had been pulled up into a clip, but a few stray tendrils brushed her neck. She went without makeup, as usual, but she did wear some jewelry, just for fun.

Before she left, she glanced in the dresser mirror. The worst thing about her appearance was that she had no unusual traits. She would never let it show, but Maggie had always been jealous of girls who had unusual attractive traits. It was hard not to be when she was average in every aspect. She was not tall or short, neither fat or thin, not dark skin, or fair. Her eyes were a blend of all colors, blue, green, brown and such. She had a straight nose and teeth; full lips and glasses. If only she had some defining characteristic of her own.......

Harry, on the other hand had it all. Jet black hair, shocking green eyes, and that unusual scar.......

Oh well. She thought. Back to the present, and her task at hand.

Number four privet drive was the most unremarkable residence she had ever seen. The carpet was a dull beige. Dull old pictures lined the walls and the furniture was covered in lace doilies.

The only thing modern about the whole house were the games, toys and gadgets owned by Dudley Dursley, their fat, spoiled son.

The moment that Maggie laid eyes on Dudley's massive bulk. She immediately disliked this spoiled pig of a boy. His huge clothes were stretched tight across his massive frame, and he had to turn to the side to fit through the doorframes between the rooms.

They chatted in the sitting room about trivial things, like the weather and drills for while until Mrs. Dursley excused herself to check on dinner. Maggie held her tongue against asking about Harry because she knew it would only bring trouble. But she was itching to know where he was. She fidgeted in her seat until they were called into the dining room for dinner, and was surprised to find, that Harry wouldn't be joining them. 

All through the tomato soup, Mr. Dursley went on about the ourageoous cost of fresh fish until Maggie just couldn't take it anymore. 

"May i please use your washroom?" She inquired. Mr. Dursley looked very put off at being interrupted but he nodded and said.

"Up the stairs and to your left."

Brilliant! Maggie thought. Second floor is where Harry stays! She sprinted up the steps and began peeking into the rooms. The first was the bathroom. Yeah right, She thought. Next was a huge room packed full of so many different televisions, toys, games, and computers that it could belong to no other than Dudley Dursley. Third down the hall was an equally large room that housed a huge bed, a television and an attached bathroom. Must have been Mr and Mrs. Dursleys then. 

The last room in the hall was a tiny one. Modest in furnishings and decor. Sure enough though, Harry lay sprawled out on the tiny bed under the window. Perfect!

"Psstt!!" Maggie whispered. "Harry! Harry, come here!"

At the sound of her voice, Harry's head snapped up and he took on that guarded look again. He rushed over to the door and pulled her in. A quick glance at her dress made Maggie blush. Oh how she hated this dress!

"Maggie! What are you doing here?" He whispered. "You'll be in a lot of trouble!"

She scowled at him and said: "what exactly happened yesterday morning? Firstly, you have an owl, even though your aunt and uncle are cruel to you! There is nooo way they would let you have an owl! And what about when i fell off the roof?! You just waved a stupid stick around like it would help! All I want to know is what is going on with you!"

She had said this all so fast that it took Harry a minute to figure out what she had said.

"Well...I, er..you see..the thing is.....I.......I'm....It wasn't what you think you saw! Why would I wave a stick around? You must be crazy!" Even though his words made sense, the cornered look he wore and the waver in his voice told Maggie that it wasn't the truth, so she pushed him farther.

"Oh no you don't! Lie to me and die Harry Potter!!"

It was Harry's turn to get annoyed. 

"What! What are you talking about?!Why would i lie?" 

"You tell me!"

"Now you listen! I don't .....

Before he could say another word. There was a sharp crash from downstairs, followed by a few muttered curses. Maggie remembered that she had been gone for almost 5 minutes and they were probably waiting downstairs for her.

She turned to Harry.

"I didn't mean to be so rude Harry.... But i still want to know what happened that morning, all right?" Harry looked apprehensive, but before he could get a chance to respond, Maggie had slipped out the door and down the stairs.

The rest of the dinner dragged on slowly. She hadn't managed to accomplish anything, only deeper rooted her suspicions about Harry Potter. 

After Dinner, they bid farewell to the Dursleys and headed back to #3. Randy and Rose were so wrapped up in talking about the dinner, that they hadn't noticed that Maggie had fallen behind, lost in her thoughts. She was still lingering in the driveway of #4, standing behind the car, as Auntie Rose turned the Key in the lock.

Several things happened at once. 

For about a millesecond, not a sound could be heard on privet drive. It was as though sound had never existed. Not until the world came crashing down. A deafening roar drowned the world around her as Maggie was knocked to the flat of her back. A burning heat washed over her and she could feel every nerve in her body on fire. She screamed until she was hoarse, but she still couldn't be heard above the din that threatened to overcome her sanity. Then, without a seconds notice, it stopped. 

Privet Drive was once again its quiet, mundane self.

All except for number three, which was a charred and blackend shell of its former self. The lot has been reduced to ashes and debris was scattered across the street. 

Maggie struggled across the lawn, which was littered with all that she had known for the last two weeks. A ringing was trapped in her head and she had trouble comprehending what she was seeing. A broken photo frame with the glass shattered lay at her feet. She gingerly pulled the photo from under the frame and brushed it off. The faces of Uncle Randy and Aunt Rose Beamed up at her from under the grime. 

Oh my God! 

Running now, heedless of the crushed class and wood underfoot, Maggie crossed the lawn to the two still figures slumped on the sidewalk next to one another. She feel to her knees between the two and felt familiar sharp pricks at the corner of her eyes.

No.

Not now. It was not the time for tears yet.

Thinking back to her first aid training, Maggie straightened their bodies and held their throats level, looking for any sign of life. Auntie Rose had a steady trickle of blood flowing down her cheek and a bruise forming at her temple. Maggie reached for her neck and wrist. .......there it was! A pulse! Oh God, she was still alive!

She scampered over to Uncle Randy, whose leg was twisted at a sickly angle beneath his body, and did the same...Yes! A flood of relief washed over her with such intensity that she nearly collapsed. That's when the thought struck her.

Who did this?

Burning fury welled up in her chest as she stood and looked for signs of the cause. This was no accident. She didn't need to be told, she simply knew. 

People were emerging from their homes now, looking scared to death and very shaken. 

"Call an ambulance!" Maggie screamed to the nearest woman. "These people need help!" The woman ran inside to do so.

Just as Maggie turned, a flash of light caught her eye. It was the familiar flash of light glinting off glasses. The glasses of a raven haired boy.

The anger swelled up inside of her again. Harry Potter was dragging a massive trunk along the street in the opposite direction. In the dim light, she could see that he was holding a stick.

That Goddamned stick!

All of the anger building up inside her burst as soon as she saw the stick. Abandoning all pretense, she threw herself after him and into the night.

Whatever had happened to her Aunt and Uncle tonight, Harry Potter had some idea. If he was responsible for this in any way, Maggie would make him regret he was ever born.

Whoever did this was going to pay!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Maggie's aunt and uncle will be fine, but the ministry will have their hands full with a lot of memory charms tonight. Maggie and Harry have some interesting things in store for them in the future. Oh, and Brigade701, I hope you like this....cuz you're my hero of the moment!

**Review!!**


	7. chapter 6 Disappearances

OK. I'm gonna write this chapter now

I like reviews. Please review.

I don't own Harry Potter. I'm poor. Don't sue me. I'm poor. Please recycle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A World Unknown-- Chapter Six: Disappearances.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of the anger building up inside her burst as soon as she saw the stick. Abandoning all pretense, she threw herself after him and into the night. 

Whatever had happened to her Aunt and Uncle tonight, Harry Potter had some idea. If he was responsible for this in any way, Maggie would make him regret he was ever born. 

Whoever did this was going to pay!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The only sound on the street was two sets of feet pounding against the pavement mingled with labored breathing. 

He had gotten a head start, but nobody can move fast with a giant trunk trailing behind them, she thought. Only a matter of time and then ill blow this weirdo kid out of the water. I feel like James Bond!

Ouch.

Rock.

Ouch.

Ok. Mabye not James Bond.

So maybe nobody can move fast in a dress either. Not to mention that the adrenaline was starting to wear off and every step was making her more aware of a burning sting coming from a shallow slice across her leg. 

Ouch. AAHHHHHHH!

Pavement!!

Face down was not the position one is meant to give chase in. Sadly, that's where she was.

Ouch ouch_ouchouchouchouch._

She rocked back and forth on the street holding her injured leg and not so silently cursing Harry Potter. He was waving something at the street. It had better not be that stick!

Suddenly, two blinding white lights filled the street. they got bigger and bigger until all she could see was white light. Heaven? ...Nooo. Bus?..purple bus?......GAAAAHHH!!

A quick roll back to the sidewalk was all that saved her from death via squishing by this huge bus. The Knight Bus was clearly inscribed on the back in gold lettering. 

As she got to her feet, she smeared blood from her leg across her dress. Ewww. 

Then she spotted Harry, frantically yelling at the driver and heaving his trunk onto the bus. Oh no!!! No way he would get away that easy!! She threw her shoulder square on to his chest and sent him head over heels backwards. It would have been perfect if his trunk hadn't have come crashing down after him and landed right on top of her. All the air was pushed from her lungs with an audible whoosh and spots danced in her vision. And of course, to add insult to injury, the trunk's lid popped open and thick papers came pouring down on her.

While she fought to free herself from under the chest, Harry had struggled to his feet and bounded past her onto the bus. Once inside, he pulled the trunk in with him and slammed the door. She jumped up and pounded on the glass doors but nothing would give. Inside, Harry said something to the young guy driving the Bus and they started to move. 

Maggie ran alongside the bus and screamed at it in frustration. She tore at the windows and beat on the sides, but it only picked up speed and rolled away. She chased it for a few seconds but then suddenly, it shot forwards and was gone.

Gone?

For a moment, all she could do was gape at the spot where a full sized bus just was. No! Where a full sized bus should be!! How did he do that?! A heavy weight settled in her stomach as she realized that she had just lost him. He could go anywhere and she wouldn't have any idea how to find him. She'd lost.

She trudged slowly back to the papers that still lay scattered across the sidewalk and sifted through them, but none of them provided any clue to where he could have gone. They were all just blank, except for a few that listed some definitely not real things.

Boomslang skin? Pheonix tear? Ooookkkkkk.........

Mabye that was his problem. Too many sci fi shows. Too much dungeons and dragons.....

Or Mabye there was something she just wasn't picking up on. Wait! Success! A boarding ticket! Ooohhh, somebody is gonna miss their train! Muwahahaha. Score one to Maggie!!

Hold on just a second. 11 O' clock. Ok. London central. Right. Platform 9 3/4 ......

You have got to be Joking. 

This isn't fair!! No one has to put up with this much weird shit in one night!! Its just not fair.....

It all settled deep on her shoulders like Dudley Dursley was sitting on them. It was too much! 

Auntie Rose and Uncle randy. Harry Potter. Her leg. The Knight Bus. Platform 9 3/4.

And her stupid dress. 

Maggie sank down to the curb, buried her head in her hands, and cried.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I may be evil...just a bit. Sorry i kept you waiting for so long. But i get no reviws~ oh wait!! joy!! More review-ness!!! Thanks all you guys who reviewed!!

Soupofthedaysara: I read your fan fiction and it is one of my favorites!! I love the way u incorporated Jude into the Harry Potter timeline. Go see her story: The Book Of Jude. 

Bastet Kitten: No problem, i love to review. I like your work! Keep it up!

Anonymous: Hehehe. Sorry, but unless someone convinces me, Maggie/Harry is off limits. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ill post again after.....3 more reviews. Hehe and yes, Maggie will be going to Hogwarts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Always Lub: Mags-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
